Losing Streak
by kakite
Summary: Naraku has just struck again, and with bad results. Kagome and Inuyasha share some harsh words. Inuyasha's memory when he wakes up it out of whack, what can make it come back? InuKag
1. I Don't Care

You only know what you've been taught. You'll never stop til' you get caught. You control the future and it's looking bleak. Seems like we're headed for another losing streak.   
  
~  
  
Kagome Higurashi tilted her head back to gaze at the ever-darkening sky. A few bright stars twinkled in anticipation of the night ahead. Inuyasha was leaning on a nearby tree sporting a scowl, most likely due to the new set of wounds he had received. Sango was poking absentmindedly at the fire, Miroku was sitting nearby gazing at her dreamily and Shippo was sleeping on a now full-sized Kirara.  
  
~  
  
And the fire's burning bright And still we act like everything's all right "I guess if we ignore it, it'll probably go away." If you believe that bullshit please see exhibit a.   
  
~  
  
Sighing, Kagome lowered her head once again glancing at the nearby hanyou. She could tell he was hurting. The last fight they had was not an easy one, and it took a toll on everyone in the group.  
  
The effect wasn't only physical but also mental. Naraku had crossed paths with them once again, and this time the future wasn't looking too bright. Charging into the fight as usual, Inuyasha was soon struck down by one of Naraku's tentacles. The tentacle had nearly gone right through his heart, which would have meant the end for him.  
  
Everyone was uncharacteristically silent, especially Inuyasha. Kagome had reason to think that he was with Kikyo last night, despite his injuries. The look in his eyes confirmed it as she took yet another peek at him.  
  
~  
  
Forget about friendship, hey! Let's destroy the enemy. Well if there's one thing that I've learned My enemies are just as close to me.   
  
~  
  
Suddenly, Kagome couldn't help but get angry at everything...... Angry at Kikyo for wanting to take Inuyasha to hell with her.... Angry at Inuyasha for being thickheaded enough to love a dead woman..... Angry at school, which she was failing because she was absent so often..... and finally angry at Naraku for causing most of it. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, wincing at the pain from his chest.  
  
~  
  
You keep your problems deep inside. You always play that game of run and hide. Even though they told you to see is to believe, It didn't take you long to know that looks they can deceive.   
  
~  
  
Knowing that things probably weren't going to change, Kagome's heart was filled with a deep dread. It was a fear, a fear that they wouldn't collect the shards in time, a fear that Naraku would kill them all. She shuddered, trying to shake the feeling off. Kagome got up silently and walked away from camp.  
  
"Oi... wench, where do you think you're going." Inuyasha called from behind her.  
  
"I don't know." She said and kept walking. It was true, she had no idea where she was going.  
  
Suddenly remembering the last verse of a song she once heard, she sang it quietly into the surrounding night.  
  
Don't give up fighting 'til nothing else stands in your way. Don't give up talking until there's nothing left to say But no matter what you do. Don't ever compromise what you believe.   
  
Everything was in her way, but there wasn't anything left to say. The song confirmed her fear.   
  
"Oi," Inuyasha had caught up with Kagome.  
  
"Go back to camp, you shouldn't be up with those wounds." She said angrily.  
  
"Urusei. (shut up) You shouldn't be out here either, come back to camp." Inuyasha urged.  
  
"What does it matter?" Kagome laughed bitterly. "I'm going to die sometime soon anyway, why not make it sooner?"  
  
"Baka, we have to complete the jewel first." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Yeah? What if we don't? Never considered that before huh." Kagome was near tears. "And anyway, why should you care when you go running of with Kikyo every night. You'd think by now you'd have her finding shards for you."  
  
Inuyasha found himself speechless. How did Kagome know about his meeting with Kikyo?  
  
"You didn't hide your absence very well. And I can tell by the loving look in your eyes that you have seen her recently." Kagome spat, her tears were getting harder and harder to fight.  
  
"A- Ano...." Inuyasha stuttered stupidly.  
  
"No explanation necessary. Why should I care anyway, right?" Kagome paused to look at Inuyasha, but she was really questioning herself. "Right? I shouldn't care, I DON'T care!" Tears were now forming rivers over her beautiful face.  
  
"Kagome....." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Chikuso..... Doshite? Doshite no?" (Damn... Why? What's happening?) She cried. Suddenly, she couldn't control her emotions at all. "I don't..... I don't care....." She whispered.  
  
"Kagome, snap out of it!" Inuyasha slapped her.  
  
She gasped and clutched her face where his hand had made contact. 'Why did I hit her?'  
  
Kagome just sighed deeply. "Just leave me alone." Her tears had ceased and she just sat, clutching her knees tightly. Her eyes were blank and her voice was quite and monotonous.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Inuyasha knelt down in front of her. Her eyes did not move, they kept staring off into who knows where. It looked to Inuyasha as if she did not acknowledge his presence at all.  
  
~Inside Kagome's Mind~  
  
I don't care right? I don't....  
  
Yes, I do. Who am I kidding? Of course I care if he goes running off with that.... that... woman. I admitted it to myself that day with Ayumi, Yuka and Eri in Wacdonalds... that I love him. Chikuso..... why does my heart have to be so stupid! Baka yaro....   
  
~  
  
Kagome just got up from the ground and walked silently away. She couldn't stop the lonely tear that glistened as it slowly made it's way down her pale cheek.  
  
"Chotto!" Inuyasha choked after her. He was still attempting to get caught up on what was happening and was quite confused at the moment. "Kagome.... She..... she just wanted to take me to hell, and I said I didn't want to!"  
  
"Baka itte'n na yo!" (Don't talk shit!) Kagome spat. "Why are you sittin' here teasing me when you could spend some quality time with some clay pot?"  
  
"Baka yamerou yo!" (Don't be such an idiot!) Inuyasha was starting to understand why Kagome was so upset. "I don't...."  
  
"Gomen ne..... for being an idiot, for being such a lousy partner, for breaking the jewel, and finally, I am sorry for getting in the way of you and Kikyo." Kagome's voice got progressively quieter, but Inuyasha's demon hearing caught it all.  
  
"Kagome! I was just about to say that I don't love Kikyo! It's just hard for me to get over her just like that you know?" Inuyasha snapped his fingers as he said 'like that' "For me, the time from when she fastened me to a tree to when you awakened me was like nothing. In my mind, it was a few moments between each of those events. The betrayal was still fresh in my heart, even if it was false love, it take time to get over something like that!"  
  
Silence. "Inu.....yasha?" Kagome whispered. "Gomen..... I didn't know....."  
  
~  
  
That's all for today! Be good and you'll get more soon =^.^= Please tell me what you think. Btw, I was listening to 'feelings that transcend time' as I wrote the last little part, it's a beautiful song for those of you that have no idea what I am babbling about. Ja ne!  
  
~kakite 


	2. Forgotten Love

Losing Streak Chapter 2: Forgotten Love  
  
Inuyasha took one of her pale hands in his own and squeezed it gently.  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you Kagome. I never meant any harm....." Inuyasha's normally hard eyes were distant, yet loving at the same time. The look puzzled Kagome.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked uncomfortably.  
  
"I am looking at you like this, because I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha's gaze did not waver as he spoke the forbidden, poisonous words. Those three words that can make or break someone.  
  
Kagome let out a little gasp, all the words she wanted to say stayed in her throat, building up into a knot that settled and stayed there. They were left to an eerie silence.  
  
Finally, she untangled the knot and coughed out three words. The words seemed out of place, yet they were right. "I love you." Just as the words escaped her lips, Inuyasha's silver hair began to disappear and was replaced by deep black; his cute puppy ears grew into regular human ones. Lastly, his yellow eyes transformed into two violet orbs.  
  
Silence. Inuyasha winced, doubling over in pain. His wounds had gotten the better of his human form.  
  
"Inuyasha?! Daijobu?!" Kagome said frantically, rushing to his side.   
  
"Hai..... Gomen." He coughed and collapsed limply against a tree. As if Kagome hadn't cried enough already, she shed some more tears onto his haori while she held him tightly.  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
~  
  
Back at camp, Sango was starting to get worried about the pair's prolonged absence. Miroku seemed to have noticed too, as he sent a few worried glances in the direction they had both disappeared.  
  
"Think we should go check on them?" Sango offered. Miroku turned to look at her thoughtfully.  
  
"I suppose we should, we wouldn't want Inuyasha to do anything he regretted." Miroku grinned widely, earning him a talk with hiraikotsu.  
  
"I'm serious Miroku, they might be hurt." Sango glared at him. "Well, I think we should go look for them, it's been a while since they left.  
  
After waking up a very cranky kitsune and particularly miffed firecat, they were off on their search. The four traveled on Kirara for more efficient speed, hovering just above the tree tops for a good look at the forest floor. Sango caught a patch of red out of the corner of her eye and her head snapped back to search for the source. Sure enough, there laid Inuyasha, with Kagome- with Kagome- laying on top of him?!  
  
'Perhaps the houshi wasn't as wrong as I might have thought!' She smiled to herself, turning Kirara to go towards the two.  
  
Landing on the ground lightly, the group of three dismounted the firecat and slowly approached the slumbering forms. They all gasped as they saw Inuyasha in his human form and quickly looked up at the sky to see no moon. Sango noted tear stains on Kagome pale cheeks and blood all down the front of her 'school uniform' as she liked to call it.   
  
'Inuyasha's wounds.....' Sango gasped at her realization, causing Miroku to shoot a questioning glance in her direction.  
  
"Check to see if he's alive." Sango ordered, Miroku didn't think twice about his instructions, he knelt down and put a hand on Inuyasha's wrist to check for a pulse.  
  
"Yup, he's alive, just out cold." Miroku stood back up as Sango reached down and shook Kagome awake.  
  
"Inu..... Yasha.....?" She mumbled heavily, her eyes fluttering open. When her vision focused, she gasped. Blood. Inuyasha's blood.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to shake him awake, but to no avail. She spun around to face Sango and Miroku. "He changed into his human form and then passed out! I didn't mean to go to sleep!"  
  
Sango smiled. "It's ok, Kagome. He's still alive."  
  
"Why isn't he moving..... It's all my fault! I shouldn't have fallen asleep!" Kagome was frantic, her normally easy breathing was heavy and offset. "It's all my fault."  
  
Sango and Miroku didn't have time to worry about the frantic Kagome, they worked quickly lifting Inuyasha onto Kirara and climbing on themselves. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her roughly on.  
  
~   
  
When they reached Kaede's Hut, they carried Inuyasha inside and laid him on the floor. Kaede didn't need an explanation, she got to work.  
  
Kagome simply sat huddled in the corner sobbing uncontrollably. All she could think about were those three words Inuyasha said before he passed out. 'I love you.'  
  
"Kagome-chan..... Daijobu?" Sango took a seat near Kagome's corner and looked at her worriedly.  
  
No response.  
  
"Kagome, everything's going to turn out ok." Sango soothed.  
  
"No it won't." Kagome muttered through her tears. "I failed him. He lost so much blood Sango. I saw it on the ground. In his human form he can't heal."  
  
"You didn't fail him Kagome." Sango held, oblivious to the confessions the two had made not long before.  
  
"I did Sango. I failed him more then you'll ever know." At that, Kagome crawled over to the limp form of Inuyasha in the middle of the room and took his hand.  
  
"Don't leave me." She whispered. "Don't leave me with this feeling, Inuyasha."  
  
She laid down next to him and covered his cold body with her own, rubbing her face in his dark hair.  
  
A week later, Kagome still clung to him like he clung onto life. Sango and Miroku had to feed her while she was sleeping to make her eat. Inuyasha's demon blood was still in low supply and his wounds were taking extra long to heal. He had woken up once.....  
  
* "Inuyasha....." Kagome whispered as she saw his eyes flutter open.  
  
"Where am I?" He rasped. "Is that you Kikyo?"  
  
"No." Kagome said coldly, still refusing to let go of him. 'He's just hallucinating, he loves me.'  
  
Inuyasha went back to sleep shortly after that. *  
  
At that moment, 7 days after the incident when the sun was high and the birds were singing, Inuyasha woke up again.  
  
Inuyasha coughed, and noted the warm weight that was on top of him. His eyes slowly cracked open to let the burning light in.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeaked, more than happy to hear her own name this time. "Aishiteru, Aishiteru, Aishiteru, Aishiteru, Aishiteru, Aishiteru......" Kagome sobbed into his red kimono over and over.  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha's voice was confused and lost. "You love me? Really....."   
  
"Of course, don't you remember?" Kagome looked up with wet eyes to gaze at his confused face.  
  
"Remember what?" Inuyasha tried to get up, but Kagome pushed him back down.  
  
"You're not well. Go back to sleep. You'll remember if you get more sleep." Tears flowed freely down Kagome's face onto Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Remember what?" He repeated. "And did someone send a message to your hut or something? How did you know I was hurt?"  
  
"My village? I was with you, you got your wounds from Naraku....."   
  
"I thought I was attacked by a tiger demon....." Inuyasha pondered that for a moment before confirming it in his mind. It was a tiger demon. "I'm ok by the way, you can stop crying."  
  
"Inuyasha..... Who am I?" Kagome looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"I know who you are wench, I've known you since I was 3. You live in a hut just down the street. Your mother died a few years ago, about the same time mine did."  
  
Kagome just gaped at him. This wasn't happening right? If she just pinched herself then she'd wake up. She pinched her leg. Nothing happened.  
  
"So you love me eh?" Inuyasha was obviously insane in Kagome's mind. He would never speak of such things so freely.....  
  
"You're not the Inuyasha I know and love." Kagome whispered before turning and passing through the door.  
  
'What happened?' Kagome was in Inuyasha's forest crying into the breeze. 'He said he loves me..... and then he left me. It's all my fault too!'  
  
"Kagome-chan..... Daijobu?" It was Sango. She had been sent by the others- with objections from the insane Inuyasha- to go and find her.  
  
"What happened Sango-chan?" Kagome turned a teary face in the direction of the approaching figure.  
  
"It's just some memory thing. It's ok, all we have to do is fill him in on how everything really is."  
  
"Will he ever get his memory back?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Most likely not....." Sango HAD to be truthful after all...  
  
"No..... Stop it....." Kagome whispered into the fresh fall air, her tone of voice making the very trunks of the trees droop in sorrow.  
  
"Is there something you want him to remember?" Sango-chan questioned suspiciously.  
  
"He.... Told me..... that he loved me. And I said I love him too. He doesn't remember Sango! He doesn't remember anything! He thinks it's amusing that I'm in love with him." Kagome sobbed helplessly and hugged her legs.  
  
"Kagome-chan....." Sango knelt down beside her and hugged the trembling form.  
  
Nearby, Inuyasha listened with interest. 'Why is Kagome so sad?' And then the words of explanation escaped her lips. 'I told her that I loved her? But she's just a friend..... I thought she was kidding when she said she loved me....'  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
That's all for today! Sorry I haven't been writing much lately, I have been in school for two weeks! I've been so busy..... Homework and everything. Some of you might have gotten e-mails from me, I do like replies! Hint hint..... anyway, so there's this little button at the bottom left hand corner of the page..... and you click it and..... My kamis, great ducks! There's a window that comes up! Just type what you thought in that and press 'submit.' I would be grateful. 


End file.
